Kung Fu Pets Wiki:Kung Fu Pets Image Guideline
__TOC__ ='Uploading/Updating general Kung Fu Pets images'= The following is about general Kung Fu Pet images used in the main articles, category pages and tables (ex: ○○ Baby.png, ○○ Juvenile.png, ○○ Adult.png). 'Uploading' You must upload the image through 'broken file links'. (In other words, if there is a broken link anywhere, you must fix it by uploading an image with the same file name and caption.) For example, if you try to add an adult image of the Kung Fu Pet 'Stardust Moth', you have to upload it through the broken file links located in Stardust Moth article, therefore fixing the broken link (a.k.a. Click here to upload adult Stardust Moth's image.). You may find the broken file links easily in the Category:Needs Images. When you upload general Kung Fu Pets images, you may have to edit or remove categories with image stubs in the article which should include your uploaded image. Note : If you upload the image through 'broken file links', you may have to wait or refresh the article if the change has not been applied immediately, due to Wikia having a synchronization delay to refresh external contents in the article, such as links, images and templates. Here is how to refresh it directly: *Edit the article again without any changes *Put '?action=purge' at end of the link (such as http://kung-fu-pets.wikia.com/wiki/Vine_Wolf?action=purge) and then enter it. For more information, please see here. '''Do not make an image page 'without' Source file.' 'File Format' To upload general Kung Fu Pets images, they must be in 'PNG' format. This is because, in the future, the PNG files will have their transparent background. (JPG or JPEG cannot have their transparent background..) 'Bottom Shadows in general Kung Fu Pet images' You must leave the bottom shadow while cropping the original screenshots, as shown below: If the images are not uploaded as instructed above, they will be updated according to the rules without prior warning of any user. If you update an image with transparent background with the bottom shadow, it should be a better quality/resolution of the same. 'Passive pose on general Kung Fu Pet images' You must upload the general Kung Fu Pet image with a passive pose, as shown below: As with the 'Bottom Shadows in general Kung Fu Pet images' section, if the images are not uploaded as instructed above, they will be updated according to the rules without prior warning of any user. However, an image with an active pose may be added as a separate image which is not used in main templates (e.g. Trivia, Gallery). 'Adding categories in Kung Fu Pets pages' These categories were made so that you can easily find image stubs. The following is a list of categories with image stubs: *Category:Needs Images (This category is normally used in pages which are missing at least one of the sets; This category will be added automatically by a template.) *Category:Needs Image(s) with Transparent Background (This category is normally used in the pages which are missing image(s) with a transparent background) Only use this category if the page contains at least one image with a background which is not transparent. For instance, images just missed as broken file links should not be put into this category! *Category:Image(s) need to follow Image Guideline (This category is normally used in the pages which contain image(s) that violate the Image Guidelines. For instance, some images may be missing their bottom shadow, even though the background has been changed to transparent.) Only use this category if the page contains at least one image with Transparent Background that violate the Image Guidelines. For instance, images just without Transparent Background should not be put into this category! *Category:Needs Image(s) with High Resolution (This category is normally used in pages which contain image(s) with low resolution which are seen too blurred in the page.) Do not overuse this category unless the image is seen too blurred in the page. ---- ='Uploading/Updating personal images'= The following is about the images not used in main articles and categories, but normally used in the users' own profile, wall and blog. The images MUST NOT contain obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourage criminal conduct under the Wikia ToS! Category:Policies